1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing unit for a web-fed rotary printing machine. More particularly, the present invention is a printing unit which allows cylinders, journals and sleeves of varying sizes to be readily changed on the printing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
German reference No. DE 195 34 651 A1 discloses a printing unit having two stand walls running parallel to the end faces of the printing unit cylinders. The printing unit cylinders can be equipped with sleeves of different diameter, so that the length of the printing image can be changed. A slide is provided on the stand walls on both sides of the printing unit cylinder to mount the ends of a printing unit cylinder. The slides are adjustable by means of working cylinders operated with a pressure medium. This design entails a relatively complicated construction.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple and cost effective generic printing unit having a compact construction with long slide guides for accommodating wide slides.
The present invention is a printing unit for a web-fed rotary printing machine having at least one carrying wall, a plurality of cylinders mounted on the carrying wall, a drive motor corresponding to each cylinder and a slide corresponding to each cylinder. Each slide carries its corresponding cylinder and receives the corresponding drive motor. A drive means is provided for driving the slides and a plurality of guide elements are mounted on the carrying wall and arranged laterally next to the adjacent end faces of the cylinders for guiding the slides along the wall. The guide elements are arranged opposite and parallel to one another on the carrying wall.
Advantageously, the carrying wall includes panels defining an orifice to allow cylinders, journals and sleeves of the printing machine of varying sizes to be changed readily through the orifice.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.